Perte de raison
by Scrounshy
Summary: Ce chef d'oeuvre n'est pas encore terminé. Qu'en est t-il de la touche finale ?


Perte de raison

Tout seul, il se remémora plusieurs images, il était présent sur toutes, bien-sûr. Il était joyeux, pendant ces moments là, il souriait et riait avec ses amis, avec toute sa famille. Étrangement, il était seul maintenant, la joie n'était plus présente, les rires non plus, le silence régnait en maître là où il était, lui offrant sa seule compagnie.

Mais lui aussi, il souriait, ce n'était pas cet habituel sourire chaleureux qu'il offrait à son entourage d'habitude, mais c'en était tout de même un. Il faisait peur, les coins de ses lèvres retroussés en un croissant de lune, ses dents habituellement blanche, teintée de couleur, il passa sa langue sur celles-ci et enleva toutes traces.

Assis sur une pile de poupées disloquées, il se mit à rire. Plus aucunes questions ne se posait dans son esprit, tout était vide, calme, embrumé par certains endroits, mais silencieux. Il n'aimait pas cela, il avait toujours fait du bruit, un incessant vacarme, où qu'il aille, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Puis, doucement, il se leva, écrasant sur ce quoi il était assis un peu plus tôt, un craquement sourd résonna dans la salle déserte, il daigna baisser le regard pour y croiser un regard perdu, vide, mort.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons !

Il recommença, une fois, puis une deuxième, anéantissant ce qu'il avait perdu. Il abattit son pieds une dernière fois dessus avant que cela ne fasse plus aucun bruit. Cela le détendait, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il était trop jeune, trop naïf, trop inconscient.

Près de lui, une autre marionnette inerte, à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux dorés dormait paisiblement, assise sur une chaise, alors que les autres trônaient à ses pieds, telle une reine sur son trône, son peuple soumis devant elle. Mais ses paupières étaient closes, sa bouche l'était également, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme de ses respirations, comme toute personne vivante.

Cette reine aux cheveux d'or était morte. Il le savait, puisqu'il était à l'origine de sa mort. Il se sépara de son siège de quelques mètres pour contempler son œuvre.

- Digne des plus grands artistes. Je suis vraiment le meilleur !

Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, avant de tourner autour des piliers de la salle, de fracasser bon nombre de choppes de bières ou de vaisselle en tout genre. Il s'arrêta devant un visage aussi pâle, les cheveux bruns ternes, le visage tordu en une expression de douleur abominable. Ses yeux noirs ouverts fixaient le vide, qui semblait être devant lui.

- Qui t'as permis de me dévisager ?

Pour toute réponse, le corps inerte reçu un verre en cristal sur le visage, comme s'il n'était pas assez amoché.

- Tu sais, je t'ai vraiment jamais aimé, Grey. Tu avais l'air de tenir à moi, mais l'amitié entre moi et toi n'a jamais existé !

Le concerné ne put répondre, ses lèvres scellées ne lui permettant pas. Le garçon joyeux qui courait entre les tables n'était autre que Natsu. Désormais il se fichait de tout, le temps qui s'écoulait n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui, l'éternité lui appartenait.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas trouvé le vrai bonheur plus tôt ? Comme si des rires et des pleurs partagés allaient tous nous rendre heureux ! Mais maintenant, vous l'êtes ! Vous faites tous partis intégrante de mon œuvre ! Et ce n'est que le début.

Devant lui, un énième corps, petit, ridé, recouvert d'un manteau blanc où était le signe de la guilde.

Il se contenta d'y mettre un coup de pied pour l'envoyer plus loin encore, cela bouchait son chemin.

- C'est de ta faute, tu nous as caché la vraie splendeur de la nature. Toujours avec tes histoires de solidarité, c'était rien !

Il était maintenant devant la grande porte en bois massif de cette grande salle anciennement très bruyante, il se retourna pour y découvrir son nouvel univers, sa nouvelle raison de vivre. Les corps de ses amis, empilés soigneusement pour certains ou pas pour d'autres, représentaient son siège, tandis que ceux qui trônaient dans les recoins de la salle faisait partis de la décoration.

- Vous êtes magnifique ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour faire une œuvre encore plus belle ! Il ne manque plus que la touche finale.

Avant qu'il ai le temps de finir son art, une image lui revint, lui, évidemment, et sa reine qui dormait à présent. Il y avait aussi un petit animal bleu, mais il ne se souvenait plus de lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était déjà mort. On avait dit qu'il était parti quelque part, mais qu'il reviendrait vite. Il n'est jamais revenu.

Le fameux Grey s'était joint à eux, suivi d'Erza, puis tous les membres de la guilde, ils rigolaient tous, c'était le jour de noël, car il y avait un grand sapin qui touchait le plafond, orné de guirlandes lumineuses et de boules en tous genres, il y avait une photo de chacun dessus. Les cadeaux n'attendait plus que lui pour être ouverts.

Cette vision se stoppa, puis une nouvelle apparu, lui, Lisanna et encore une fois, toute la guilde, ils avaient tous rajeunis de plusieurs années, il assista une nouvelle fois à la naissance d'un certain « Happy » Lisanna et lui même avaient l'air heureux, comme le reste des membres.

Il revu le moment où Mirajane et Elfman lui annonçait la mort de leur sœur, la tristesse pouvait grandement se lire sur son visage. Il se souvint du moment où elle revenait, ses cheveux blanc courts, ses yeux bleus azur, les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé durant ce moment-là lui revinrent également, lui divisant le cœur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il sentait tout son ventre se tordre, son cœur se partager en deux.

Finalement, il céda. Il abandonna toute raison, une dernière fois. Et puis c'est là qu'il la vit. Elle et son corps de rêve, elle et ses cheveux blonds. Elle et son caractère. Sa rencontre avec sa précieuse reine, chaque matins où il se réveillait et qu'elle lui criait dessus, chaque fois qu'elle venait à la guilde, chaque missions, chaque minutes, chaque secondes, chaque sentiments. Car oui, il en avait.

Ses mains recouvrant partiellement son visage, il sourit une dernière fois, comme avant, ce beau sourire qui réconfortait tout le monde, même si une once de tristesse se lisait derrière.

- C'est donc tout ce que je mérite pour avoir pris autant de plaisir à avoir fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je voulais juste m'amuser, et voilà où j'en suis désormais.

Il s'approcha de sa coéquipière, déposant un doux baiser sur sa joues glacée.

- Tu es toute froide, est-ce que ça va ?

Il porta son corps jusqu'au milieu de la guilde, l'allongeant doucement sur le parquet froid, évitant les gouttes pourpres qui l'ornait. Quelques minutes après avoir contemplé son œuvre, ou plutôt, son massacre, il se tua.

- Voici la touche finale.

Il prit place aux côtés de sa douce reine endormie pour partir lui aussi aux pays des rêves, sans fin.


End file.
